Sara Who?
by RoseIsBatgirl
Summary: After her mothers death, Sara (a depressed fifteen year old in the hart of London) finds herself whisked away by a strange man in a trench coat and his odd companion Sigma. He promises beauty beyond imagination, and adventures more exiting then every story known to man. Her prayers have finally been answered, but soon she finds that even beautiful dreams can be nightmares...


ch.1

Sara leaned her head against the window of the shaky city bus and closed her eyes. She didn't know exactly where she was going, only that she wanted to get away; away from the sadness and the pity but mostly, away from the pain and the lies that she held onto so tightly. Ever since her mom died that's all that she was shown now; pity. It was like she was some lost puppy, not a sad little girl who just needed a hug and a movie to cheer her up.

Sara's mother was good at that kind of stuff. She knew how to cheer Sara up, even when no one else could. Sara missed that; the stories, the songs, the laughter. Real laughter and smiles that could warm even the coldest person up! She missed the scent of her mother's perfume and that softness of her skin whenever she gave one of her famous hugs. But most of all, she missed her mom. A small tear slid down Sara's cheek, but she didn't bother whipping it away; she just let it sit there. She didn't care about that kind of stuff anymore; actually, she didn't care about anything anymore. It was as if her body was just a Black-hole that always longed to be filled.

Sara stared out at the street lights, trying to forget the past three months since her mom died: all of the therapists that she's gone through, all of the razors that she's destroyed out of overuse… Sighing, she closed her eyes and ever so slowly, she let her music drown her in a blanket of solitude as it swept her away into the darkness of sleep...

* * *

"Hey love?" A hand shook her shoulder, ripping her from the tranquility of sleep, "Wake up miss"

Sara rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Um, ah, sorry but where am I exact- HOLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUKFUCKFUUUUCK!" Sara's eyes snapped open to find a pair of squinting eyes staring back at her. However, those eyes rested on a face of pink, squirmy, tentacles. Sara screamed again and punched the thing in one of its eyes before jumping out of the seat into the isle, and spinning around to face it. The thing had collapse to the floor. "I'm sorry for startling you m-miss."

Sara's hand whipped to her mouth in shock as she ran to the strange creature's side. "OH My GOD! I am sooooo sorry! Are you hurt? Oh my god I'm so sorry!" The creature sat up holding its face, "Oh no, I'm fine miss, I startled you it really is my fault…"

Sara threw her harm around him, "Oh no really, I was just being stupid, how's you eye? Let me see." The creature moved its hand, just then the door to the bus opened.

"Oh Sigma! Finally! I found you, geez, what are you doing here- umm why is there a pretty girl hugging you? More importantly, WHO is this pretty girl hugging you? And- WOAH! What happened to your eye! Did you?! Did she?!" A young man in a long brown trench coat ran down the aisle, he had ruffled brunet hair and a pair of 3D glasses rested on his nose.

"To be fair, I did startle her!" Sigma said as the man pushed Sara out of the way in order to kneel down to Sigma. "I just saw the tentacles and I got scare-" "Oh! So now whenever you get scared you go on a violent rampage is that it?!" " What? No of course not! I just…" "You just, what? This is why-" "Hey Wait a second! You're the one who left him alone on the streets of London mate! So don't make me out to be the bad guy!" The man contemplated this for a second before holding out his hand, "You know what? You're right! I'm The Doctor, and I like you! Would you like to see something really cool? " "Um sure, but let's get him patched up first," "Oh you're right, let's go." The doctor took his glasses from his face and lifted Sigma from the floor. "What's your name by the way?" The doctor asked as they walked out of the bus. "Sara" she replied smiling.

They soon reached an old blue telephone box. The doctor took a key from his pocket and unlocked the doors. Sara gave him a questioning look before stepping in. "Um, what are we-"

To her astonishment, the inside of the box was HUGE! She ran to the middle, and spun around. The doctor brought sigma to a bench on the wall and hung his coat on a stand by the door. In the middle of the room was a weird machine that would occasionally make odd noise. On either side of the machine were staircases that lead to hallways which contained hundreds of doors off in the distance. Sara walked around the machine and stared at the plethora of buttons that covered its surface. There was even a monitor that produced a picture of the outside of the box! She gaped in amazement at the impossibility of the whole thing, before finally shouting giddily;

"WOW! It's-"

"Bigger on the inside? Yeah I know."


End file.
